ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Production Plant East District
On the outskirts of west city lies many abandoned production locations, most of this was run by nefarious organisations such as the red ribbon army in its heyday. Although most of these facilities lie abandoned or destroyed lately there has been signs of activity by an unknown group and reports of people vanishing in the vicinity. My home no more: The sins of the father Bastion is sat on the edge of the district his hand pointing down projecting a holographic floor schematic, Gwyniviere is sat behind him wearing what looks to be a combination of a cowl and poncho hiding most of her features she seems to be chewing her lip in anticipation. "Its ok Gwyniviere we will see why you were captured but we need to wait for help to arrive based on how badly the last endeavor went we may need some of that help." Shin was walking by Cero his arms behind his head and his thoguhts racing back and froth of the still images in his head as he tried to remember good memories of his mother and father. "Bah, my head hurts." he mumbles to himself before finding Bastion and smiling to him and Gwen befor resting his right arm on his sheaths and letting his left arm relax at his side. "So what's with this place, I know Aaron said there were robots but you guys took care of them." Cero wanders by Shin, looking down without his normal smile. He wore strange rings around each arm for a change, his Kinetic Accelerators. As he approches Bastion he looks up slowly, lightly lifting a hand and waving, "Hey there." Was all he could say. Aaron feels his friends energies nearby, and looks around, making no one is looking. He quickly springs up onto a railing, flipping up it, stepping up the bars and running against the side of a building, before leaping on the roof. He unzips his jacket, letting it flow in the wind."Let's see how my mental training paid off..." He says before closing his eyes. A smoky image appears in his head, as the building around him begins to form within his mind. The image begins to vibrate, as an image of himself appears in the form of his soul, bringing out the possible outcomes."Okay....Break." He says, and in an instant he is running across the top of the building, before hand springing off of the edge, flipping down onto the ground. He focuses on the next building, before imagining a hole through it. He finds Shin's energy signature, and maps out the place where the three are, before imagining a hole behind Shin. "Steady....." He says, concentrating. He sprints at it."NOW" Just before he reaches the building he opens his eyes, thrusting his palm forward, as a collection of soul energy pulses from his hand, making the imaginary hole a reality for a split second as he dives through it, opening right behind the trio. He lands on the ground, feeling the ground happily.I...I did it..." He says, blinking rapidly, confused, but also happy. He looks up."I was compelled to come." He says, smiling, his raging nature somewhat hidden. Gwyniviere looks at everyone as they appear and a small reflection of light passes over her iris as she does for each she seems to avoid Aaron and Ceros eyes. Bastion deactivates the layout and stands up "Ah good you are all here, it seems Aaron filled you guys in on the basics so i will update you." Bastion recounts the previous events and what has happened including that the information given to him by Azmo lead him here and that his father is probably involved. "we will be proceeding into the plant itself, odds are we will be expected and defenses will be heightened so be prepared for that. If you see a mechaniod being that is roughly human shaped do not engage with her beleive me she is kind of a serious threat" Shin nods and gets his goofy smile. "Yosh, we're ready to help you at anytime." He smiles and then looks around to his other friends and pats Aaron on the head. "Hey man, how have you been?" he asks with a smile. Cero lets out a light sigh, "Give me a second." He looks back down to the ground as a faint red aura starts to surround him before dissipating. Comet looks up to Bastion with a slight smile on his face, "Alright, I'm here to help... For a change..." Comet cracks his knuckles.